My Life to the Max
by angelicreader6
Summary: The story starts with Max and Fang getting their first car. After that, well, you'll have to read it to find out. This is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me how to inprove and what to do next!


**My Life to the Max- Chapter 1**

"We're going car shopping."

My mom just said we're going car shopping. Why? Did I hear her correctly? Her car is perfectly fine. "Huh?"

"We're going car shopping Max."

"Why? Your car is perfectly fine." I mean, hey, there's no point in going shopping for a car if you don't need one. Right? Or am I just going crazy.

"Max, we're shopping for a car for you and Fang. You guys are old enough to get your licence, and I am tired of driving you around all the time."

A car for me and Fang!!! What? How? I don't even know how to drive!

"Mom!! Oh my gosh! I love you so much! But we don't even have enough money saved up to buy an iPod"

"Yes we do," said Fang from behind me, making me jump. He smirked when he saw my reaction, and came to stand next to me. "I got a job at the cinema for five dollars an hour. I've been working there for the past month. Five hours after school."

"Fang! And you didn't tell me! Oh, you didn't have to do that! I would've gotten a job too!"

"Max," he said. "Calm down. Its for your birthday. We haven't forgotten you know. Or at least I didn't." He glanced at Dr. Martinez and she looked at the ground and blushed.

"Wow, thanks mom," I said sarcastically. Then a little giggle escaped my mouth. "Ha! I can't believe I'm getting a car!"

"Happy birthday Max," said my amazing boyfriend. Yes, I said boyfriend.

"Oh no! Don't tell me you're going to put on a big party and everything! Ahhh! I'm gonna die of embarrassment!"

And right then Fang smiled. One of those huge smiles that only Fang can do that lights up the whole room. That's one of the many reasons I love him. And yes, I said love. Four years ago, when we were still on the run (and when I say we, I mean the flock. But i will explain them later.) Fang kissed me a couple times, and I was so scared and confused that I ran away. I was always the kind of girl who faces her fears, but when loves comes into the picture, I turn into a helpless kitten and run. After rescuing my kidnapped mom from Mr. Chu and his evil plans that were killing hundreds of fish in the middle of the ocean, we finally confessed that we loved each other.

And that was that. I guess you could say it was a happily ever after ending. We now live with my mom, Valencia Martinez in her huge house in California.

When I say we, I mean the flock. There's six of us: Angel is ten, and she can read minds and do a bunch of other cool and creepy stuff. She has a little dog named Total who can fly and talk. Her brother, The Gasman (we call him Gazzy) is a twelve year old with a very messed up digestive system. Angel and Gazzy are the only flock members who are related by blood. Next comes Nudge, who's fifteen, and can control metal, including computers. She has a motor mouth, which we call the Nudge channel. Me, Fang, and Iggy are all eighteen. I'm older than Fang by a couple months, so I'm Max the fearless leader. Iggy is blind, but his other sense's make up for the loss of his eyes. He can feel color. Fang is the creepy one who sneaks around and can blend into the shadows. He wears all black and has gills (like a fish) like me and Angel.

And then there's me, Maximum Ride. I can fly at super speed and have gills. I've known these guys since I can remember. Angel is my little girl. I've raised her, is some ways. And then of course, Fang. He's been my best friend since the beginning of time. His crate was next to mine at the school. We vowed to never abandon each other when we were little. I guess you could say he's my knight is shining armor.

We're not the average kids. Ninety eight percent human, and two percent bird. Does that sound normal to you? We have wings. There, I said it. We can fly. We're a lot stronger and faster than the average human being, so consequently, we eat a lot more than the average human. Now you're probably thinking Oooo! I wanna try! I wanna by a mutant bird kid! Well guess what? No you don't.

We grew up in a science lab called the school where they conducted experiments on us until we couldn't take it any more. And then they would conduct more. One of the white coats (scientist), Jeb Batchelder, stole us away from the school, and raised us until I was ten. Then, he disappeared. We all new he was dead, we just didn't talk about it. So from then on, I raised the flock, with the help of Fang (and i guess you could day Iggy). When me, Fang, and Iggy were fourteen, Angel was kidnapped by the school. So began our life on the run. We saved Angel, but now we had no home. A voice appeared in my head, telling me information and such. It kept telling me that I had to save the world.

Now you're probably thinking I'm crazy, but my whole life alone is one big messed up crazy story of a mutant bird kid.

A couple months later, I found my mom, Valencia Martinez. She's a vet. How appropriate. I also found out that Jeb is my dad, which means his son, Ari, was my half brother. Seven year old Ari was turned into an Eraser (half human, half wolf) as part of an experiment. So when his expiration date came around, he was done for. Dr. Martinez has a daughter, Ella, who is indeed, my sister. Ella is sixteen right now. She and Iggy are in love, and might I say, they are so cute!

So now we live peacefully at my mom's house in California. All nine of us: Me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Dr. Martinez, Ella, and Total. Me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Ella go to Bridgeman High School. Gazzy goes to Oakswood Middle School. And Angel goes to Melania Elementary. Everyone thinks its so weird when they see Fang's arm around my waist as we walk down the hallway, or when Ella kisses Iggy as they sit together during break. But guess what you normal-perfect-people-who-stare-at-us-all-the-time! You have no idea what we're been though! So get lost!

Oops. That was a little harsh. Whatever.


End file.
